


答案

by morning_vincent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan





	答案

/01  
十五岁的李东赫和十七岁的李东赫有什么不同呢？

他望着天花板默默地找回神智，松软的羽绒被轻轻贴近裸露的皮肤，昨晚做完之后他四肢疲乏，上下眼皮打架，于是干脆放弃清洗等醒来再整理自己，但朦胧之间却感觉到热水冲刷在自己身上，他勉强睁开一条眼缝，逆着光看见那个模糊的轮廓，后又昏睡过去。

国文老师布置的课后思考题突然冲进他的脑海，十五岁的自己和十七岁的自己有什么不同，当时他草草写过几笔就当作答案上交，反正也是和高考无关的题目也就无需过多纠结，现在他才开始好好正视这个问题。

被遮光窗帘盖住的阳光从帘尾的缝隙钻进室内，李东赫追着那束光线侧过身，也不知躺在旁边的人是醒了还是依据本能将他拥入怀中，将下巴抵在他的额头处亲吻他的头顶。李东赫将手搭在那人的腰边，指腹顺着脊柱从尾椎处向上抚摸，一节两节，摸到了那人脖颈处的头发。

李东赫维持着被拥入怀抱的姿势吸取着熟悉的味道，他手指绕着那一截长长的头发玩弄，小猫的牙齿轻轻咬上主人的锁骨留下一串浅浅的牙印，随后又用舌尖舔拭讨好，让主人也染上自己的味道。

轻柔地触碰无法抚慰清晨上涌的冲动，郑在玹抓住正在他背后作乱的小手窝在手里，依靠着拥抱的姿势翻身将小猫压在身下，开启新一轮的索取予夺。

即使已经有过几次经验，但未成年的身体还相当青涩，甚至只是覆盖上昨晚留下的痕迹就能让李东赫浑身颤抖，露出修长的脖颈，将最脆弱的地方暴露给正在自己身上攻池掠地之人面前。郑在玹知道怎样让他发出动人的声音，在第一次之后便能游刃有余地触碰他变成湿淋淋的模样，他在雨夜拯救的那只小猫窝在自己身边，因为太幼小，被刺激之后呻吟都吞在喉咙里，只是轻轻地喘，一边喘着，一边伸出小舌滑进郑在玹的耳朵。

郑在玹满意地闻着昨晚留在李东赫身上的味道，又一次吻上已经褪去鲜红的吻痕，加深之前在李东赫身上留下的痕迹。李东赫顺从地昂起头任他采撷，手腕随着他不断向下亲吻而渐渐从郑在玹的肩膀上滑下。他被彻底打开了，所亲吻之处生出一片花丛，鲜艳的花朵之间萌发出娇嫩的花苞，等待着露水浇灌变成娇艳欲滴的模样。被烧红的玻璃男孩身体柔软可以被揉成任何形状折射出七色光，他缓缓舒展在玫瑰花瓣之下身体打开从体内迸发出花蕊。

他紧紧地闭上眼，脸颊侧过来的时候，偷偷钻进房间的光束照在他的眼边。郑在玹亲吻着他出生时留下的印记，舌尖探进漩涡里吮吸周围娇嫩的肌肤，让李东赫忍不住轻轻叫出声，大张开嘴汲取空气，他抓着枕头边，手指却因为身体的绵软而使不上力气，只能堪堪勾住枕边，在郑在玹的亲吻里打转。

李东赫很少在床上发出声音，郑在玹曾经也尝试过使用一些手段迫使他叫出声，仅仅是几声短促而微弱的呻吟后，李东赫将整张脸埋进枕头里，随后的一整个夜晚，郑在玹都在担惊受怕中度过，但即使无法在床上放开声音，光是喘息就能让郑在玹甘之如饴。李东赫尽全力去接纳他的进攻，在他狭长拥挤的甬道里冲撞，挤压出的液体在毛发根部聚集，随着拍打而形成白色的泡沫蹭在大腿内侧，阳光浸透后的蜜色皮肤上沾满了本应该隐藏在余晖下的秘密。

郑在玹可以不上班，但李东赫却不能不上学。他从地上捡起昨晚被随意丢弃的校服，将吻痕掩盖在白色衬衫之下。他背起书包，郑在玹还躺在床上划手机，当他走到玄关时却听见郑在玹叫住他：“呀呀呀东赫啊，你现在......还有钱吗？”

他的手正停留在扶手上，刚才那个还未思考出答案的问题就重新浮现在他的脑海，而现在，他准备将这个问题抛向郑在玹。

李东赫走向床边，还以为他没钱了的郑在玹从床头上拿出钱包，抽了几张五万，正准备递给他时却听见他说：“老师。”

“老师觉得，十五岁的李东赫，和十七岁的李东赫有什么不一样？”

/02  
“昨晚又在英语老师家休息的吗？”罗渽民转了个圈敲了下正趴在课桌上打瞌睡的李东赫，随后坐在前桌放下书包，而在看见李东赫迷惑朦胧的双眼后补充道，“你浑身都是郑老师的味道。”

李东赫抬起胳膊嗅了嗅味道，他自己是闻不出来，一边说着说什么胡话啊一边心有余悸，忘记出来的时候喷上去味的香氛，衣服上的味道可以去除，可是身体上的味道又该怎么去除呢？

不过好像除了罗渽民，并没有其他孩子注意到这件事反倒让李东赫止不住失落。让人发现会很麻烦，郑在玹说过他们的关系让其他人知道后会变成很糟糕的一件事，所以要保守秘密，就连最亲近的朋友也不能告知。

一整个上午李东赫都心不在焉，不过幸好他向班主任老师申请独自坐在教室的角落，不想听课的时候就戴上耳机练习习题。

老师们对成绩优异的孩子总是过分宽容，李东赫不止一次听到罗渽民向他抱怨也想独立一桌，他抢过罗渽民餐盘里最后一块炸猪排后告诉他那就努力考一学期的年级第一啊。

说的轻巧，罗渽民追在他后面，跨过钢丝缝隙偷偷钻进教学楼的天台上吹风，年级第一哪有那么好考啊。

李东赫趴在围栏向下看，午餐后的学生们从餐厅走回教室要跨越一整个操场，三三两两的学生聚在一起散步，还有学生趁这个短暂的时间踢了一场五人足球。李东赫不断观察着大家，突然闯进视野的那个身影吸引了他的注意，郑在玹从校外走进来，穿着和昨天不一样的大衣外套。

明明我还穿着和昨天一样的衣服来着，李东赫看看自己，或许某个隐秘的地方还沾染上了粘稠的液体，干透之后变成一层硬块，就好像又回到了那个夜晚，打着一把黑伞的郑在玹站在路灯之下，在雨丝织成的一张绵密的网之间看向站在红绿灯对面浑身湿透的他。

似乎自己在他面前总是如此狼狈，不管是当初刚遇见郑在玹的时候，还是现在，就算他很秘密地搬进了郑在玹的屋子里，他依然只是当初被郑在玹随手捡起丢在角落的流浪动物。

“渽民呐，”他侧过脸，靠在手臂上看向好友，“你觉得英语老师这个人怎么样？”

“郑老师？”罗渽民也注意到正走向教学楼的人，根本没法不注意，那个人所到之处都是一片小声惊呼，学生们纷纷向这个帅气的老师打着招呼，一个笑容就能引起脸红心跳，“很聪明，很善良，很有耐心，上次不是还买了冰淇凌给我们吗，这种老师，没办法不喜欢吧。”

话音刚落，罗渽民就急忙蹲下，着急拉着李东赫的衣角让他也赶紧躲一躲，被老师发现他们上了天台说不定又会被叫到教务处一顿训。

李东赫却转过头，对上正抬头看向他们的视线。

“善良吗？”

“那为什么唯独对我残忍？”

/03  
因为我是老师，而你是学生。

李东赫恨透这句话了，所以特意在郑在玹亲吻他时说出这句话。他的双手被紧紧握在另一双手中，腿大张开作出接纳的姿势，郑在玹的膝盖恰到好处的破开他紧密连接的地方开辟出一道口子，将冰凉的膏体挤进狭窄的通道，他们一同为他的雌伏作着准备。他的身体分泌出诱人的蜜，沿着他的大腿流向每一处肌肤相亲的地方，李东赫承受着郑在玹的吞吃，呼吸着缠绕在他四周的酒精味道。

“老师不怕被警察抓走吗？”

“为什么要怕？”

“因为你是老师，而我是学生。”

听完这句话，郑在玹猛烈地冲进他的身体最深处，在烫得快燃烧起来的身体里留下他的烙印，李东赫的指甲嵌入郑在玹的皮肤里留下几个月牙湾的血印子，只有伴随着疼痛才能种下更深的痕迹。

李东赫浑身通红，又湿又潮，在郑在玹身下变一朵盛开的野玫瑰，大张旗鼓地为来人展示自己的娇艳和妖娆。他仰起头，不受控制地伸出舌头，舌尖上的晶莹液体从口腔里出逃，沿着嘴角流下，沾湿了枕头。因为太疼了，每个毛孔都大张开呼喊，床单黏湿一片，李东赫咬紧牙根接受惩罚，郑在玹将他掀起坐在身上，将他的双腿盘在腰上，身下相连的地方咬在一起，他们四肢交缠着，李东赫无处挣扎。

这位英文老师教会他的东西远远不止英文，李东赫从他那里学校到该如何抚摸如何亲吻如何取悦，如何用嘴唇去触碰皮肤，如何吞食喷射出的粘稠液体，在身体还没长大的时候就破开他的身体，让李东赫的四肢变得柔软，任他摆布。

李东赫将自己当作学费献给他，从上到下，从皮囊到心脏，他上下摇动着腰肢，郑在玹的双手托住他的臀肉，使他的双腿大开，李东赫双手捧住正迷情于性爱之中的郑在玹亲吻，昏暗的灯光帮他隐藏了内心的悸动，在灯光无法抵达的地方心慌意乱。好几口深呼吸才抑制住蝴蝶飞上喉咙，在心脏了位置以他之名筑建了巢穴，一片一片蝴蝶花藤缠绕在血管上，从耳朵、嘴巴、瞳孔里长出来。他变成了一块天然的花肥，滋养着这一处玫瑰庄园。 

李东赫爱上他了，郑在玹会载他沉浮海面，会是他的旗帜和灯塔，会做他的船长，会给他一切短暂极致的欢愉，会带他看只闪过一瞬间的烟火，从山尖跌入谷底又重新飞过白云。李东赫只会记住和他一起闭上双眼前的那一副光景，黑夜不再是黑夜，他脊背上的伤痕是李东赫刻上的年轮。

他明白郑在玹会将他撕扯，把他融入自己的体内，直到李东赫分不清现在站在镜子前的人，是他自己，还是寄生在你身体上的那郑在玹。郑在玹能随意的挑起和放下，他掌控着匍匐的节奏和韵律，李东赫看得见藏在他口腔里的那一根尖牙。李东赫会把自己给他，毫无保留地沿着自己的中心将自己剖开，露出自己鲜血淋漓的心脏。

“所以东赫要保守住秘密。”

郑在玹就是李东赫唯一，也是最大的秘密。他和郑在玹一起完成了这次犯罪，他的身体是囚禁彼此的枷锁，他俩都是戴上小丑面具的共犯，郑在玹欺骗世人，他欺骗着郑在玹。每当郑在玹半开玩笑式的打趣抚摸时，总是会说我们东赫可别喜欢上我了，李东赫打开他的手逃脱，却又希望郑在玹能继续追上来拥抱他。他就这样默默喜欢着郑在玹，吸完水的棉花堵在喉咙口，他快要窒息了，却没人知道。

他在十五岁的时候遇见郑在玹，从补习课桌滚到床上，李东赫从他身上吸取的知识足够让他能取悦郑在玹留在身边。十七岁的他可以用最迷人的姿势和表情留住郑在玹，却不知道自己究竟还能留住他多久。郑在玹如此游刃有余地对待他们之间的关系，一如那个雨夜，郑在玹可以随手捡起他，也可以随手抛弃。

郑在玹在他的皮肤上留下一个又一个印记，从嘴唇延伸至最隐秘的地方，在大腿和穴口咬下一连串牙印，藏在深处的花园迎来他唯一的主人，争先恐后献出蜜液，鲜红的血肉堆积在穴口，李东赫伸手摸下去，两人相连接的地方一片湿淋，像布满积云的森林，随手一摸便是一手雨，他伸出舌尖将手指上沾粘的液体卷入口中，问他。

“老师会爱我吗？”他想听见肯定的回答。

但是回答他的却是更加凶猛地冲撞，他被压在床与胸膛之间，唯一可以依靠的是郑在玹的肩膀，李东赫紧紧地抓着他唯一的浮板，以免淹没在这片汹涌的大海。郑在玹的舌尖划过他的耳廓，温热的气息打在他的耳边，像遁入热海，浑身都被烧透了，李东赫张开嘴便能看见一缕烟，他的身体变成了天然燃料，郑在玹是那一颗引燃的火星。

老师会爱他吗？李东赫不知道答案。

同样的，郑在玹也从来没有给过他答案。

完


End file.
